


The Snow Day

by ImACatWithABat



Category: tangled the series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I can’t tag, M/M, Varigo - Freeform, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACatWithABat/pseuds/ImACatWithABat
Summary: The 7 Kingdoms gang are trapped in a cave during a blizzard. When Varian and Hugo sneak away, they are separated from the group, and are at the mercy of the wind, ice, and snow. How will this work out for the team?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for suggestive content (but no smut) and mentions of death.

It was so goddamn cold. The only snow storm Varian had ever seen happened the day of the amber incident, and at that point he hadn’t really cared about the wind, snowflakes, and ice. 

“Varian, we have to hurry! Every second we waste, is another second an avalanche could block the cave!” Nuru’s voice shook him from his thoughts. The past day or so, they’d been taking shelter in a small cave in the mountains. Everyone was packed in, because Nuru said the smaller the cave, the warmer it would be. Varian had gone out with the princess to gather some food and supplies.

“Okay!” Varian had to sprint a bit to catch up, but finally, they were almost back to warmth and safety. He could see Yong and Hugo in the distance. The red and green blended with the icy winds to create a Christmas themed blizzard. As they got closer, Varian couldn’t help but stare at the taller man. Hugo was wearing his dark green shirt that made his eyes pop. Accompanied by his amber googles that somehow managed to pull the outfit together, instead of clashing with the Slytherin palette, his boyfriend was the most attractive person he knew. 

“Hey cutie! How’d the mission go?” Hugo asked him, pulling him in for a hug. Nuru grumbled.

“Sorry. Hello cutie AND Nuru,”. Hugo corrected.

“It went okay. We brought more firewood, but we couldn’t find anything to eat,” Varian answered the original question.

“It’s okay, we’re not desperate yet, we can try again tomorrow. But just you and I? Maybe I could help warm you up,” The older alchemist said with a wink.

“Can you two cut the flirting? We have a child here!” Nuru snapped, covering Yong’s ears.

“What’s the point of having the cutest boyfriend ever if I don’t get to flirt with him every second?” Hugo replied.

“Maybe we should head inside, it’s freezing out here!” Yong shivered as he spoke. Everyone nodded, and and started to head towards the cave, but Hugo grabbed Varian’s arm.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Hugo gave Varian a suggestive look as he spoke. Varian kissed him and pulled him a nearby rock that jutted out from the mountain, for privacy.

Not a second later, the mountains started to grumble and shake.

“I swear! Can we go one minute without a disaster?” Varian asked before a falling rock hit him. He lost his balance, and fell towards the edge of the rocky ledge they had been standing on. The fall wasn’t too long, only about 10 feet. Still, it wouldn’t be easy to get him back up if he fell. Sliding towards his partner, he grabbed for Varian, and just managed to grab his wrists. Varian was still conscious, and desperately tried to pull himself back up. The younger man slipped, and gravity took hold, dragging them both down off the ledge.

Blinking off the sleep in his eyes, Hugo swore loudly. He looked around for Varian, who was still unconscious a few feet away. He frantically crawled over, searching for a pulse on his unmoving lover. He quickly found one, and let out a sigh of relief.

“What the actual hell just happened?” Varian croaked out, awake at last.

“A rock hit you, and we fell off a cliff,” Hugo said, “We should try to find a way back up to the cave, I’m sure the others are worried.” The pair helped each other up, and started off into the trees to look for a way back.

After about 3 hours of searching, Hugo was ready to make a shelter, cuddle his boyfriend, and go to sleep. 

“Maybe we should make a shelter now? It’s been dark for a while, and we’ll have better luck in the morning,” Hugo told Varian.

“Fine. I’m about a half degree away from turning into an icicle”. Shivering and cold, they began to stack some sticks against a tree for the night. The wove leaves through the branches for insulation and cover, and then climbed into the makeshift shelter.

Varian was huddled against Hugo’s chest, his breaths getting slower and slower as the night progressed. It had started out fine, they had cuddled, kissed, then done a bit more than kissing. After a while, they tried to sleep. But it was too cold, and even lying pressed against each other wasn’t helping anymore. 

“Hey baby?” Hugo murmured to the sleepy alchemist, and Varian squirmed closer to tell Hugo he was listening, “Can you wake up for a sec?”.

“What’s up?” Varian replied.

“I just want to tell you something.”

“So tell me.”

“I’m really scared right now. It’s too cold, and Nuru and Yong don’t know where we are. I just want to say, I love you.”

“I love you too!” Varian was too out of it to recognize the danger they were in. He was concussed, tired, and probably a little hypoglycemic. If they didn’t make it out, Varian would never know what happened. He’d die naîve to what would happen. Hugo let out a sob at the realization. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Varian asked, his blue eyes tinged with innocence and his eyelashes were covered in ice and snow.

“It’s nothing, just go to sleep. I love you so much. I love you more than words can tell,” Hugo stammered our, holding back tears. This could be goodbye. Varian looked so small against Hugo’s chest. He shouldn’t be searching for totems in the woods, close to dying of hypothermia. He should be at school, or at the palace, working with Rapunzel and the rest of his friends. Varian never responded to the second “I love you”, he’d fallen asleep, snoring softly. Staring at the man he loved, the only person he’d ever loved, Hugo gently kissed Varian’s forehead, closed his eyes and slept, accepting his fate.

“They’ve got to be around here somewhere. If they wanted to sneak away to make out, you think they could’ve done it without getting lost!” Nuru’s voice filled the clearing, shaking Hugo awake.

“This is even more a disaster than my water-proof fireworks!” Yong was here too!

“We’re over here, can you guys help me with Varian?” Hugo shouted.

“I swear to God, you two are the dumbest geniuses I’ve ever met!” Nuru told him, hugging him before dragging Varian out of the hut.

“Wait, Nuru! I think Hugo’s hurt! He’s got all these red marks on his neck!” Yong shouted, “Oh man, Varian has them too!”. Nuru stifled a giggle. Hugo blushed, unsure of how to proceed without making things more awkward. Varian was going to kill him when he woke up.

“Can we agree never to sneak off like that again?” Varian asked Hugo. 

“I don’t know, how else am I going to show you how much I love you?” Hugo replied.

“By not almost getting us both killed in a snowstorm?”

“You ruin all of my fun.” Varian laughed melodically. Hugo thought this moment was perfect. Yong and Nuru has gone out to look for food, leaving the two of them alone, and they were snuggled against each other. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
